The Worst Mistake You Can Ever Make
by Xx SNOWY-WHITE-WOLF xX
Summary: Kagome is your average teenager right? WRONG! She falls in love with a guy, gets pregnant at sixteen, and has to deal with her overprotective grandfather, happy-go-lucky mother, and hyper little brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Mistake You Can Ever Make

Summary:

Kagome is your average teenager right? WRONG! She falls in love with a guy, gets pregnant at 16 and has to deal with her over protective grandfather, happy-go-lucky mother, and hyper little brother.

***InuYashaXKagome***

Chapter 1: Prom Night

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?" InuYasha asked the girl in front of him.

"Sure, fire away." She said taking a bite of her pizza.

"W-well, w-will you g-go to the p-pr-prom with m-m-me?"

She dropped her pizza on her plate and it made a loud smack. She was so stunned by his question. She then leans back in her chair and then leans forward again. "Of course, I would love to go with you InuYasha. I have been waiting for you to ask me to go with you. I had wanted to ask you to go with me but I was afraid that you would say no." she said with a smile on her face.

They walked over to the park and sat on a bench. She leaned onto his arm and he wrapped his arm around her.

Day of the Prom:

Kagome was in her room getting ready to go to the prom. She was wearing a light blue dress that was strapless and had two pieces of material come together at a silver buckle that was shaped like a rose. Her shoes were a light blue, almost an ice blue, with cross bands that went over the feet and were studded with crystals.

She had her hair in a bun and had a few curls dangling down for that extra affect. She had a light blush on and a light blue eye shadow. She also had on a clear lip gloss to make her lips glow. She heard a knock on the door and she said, "Come in."

"You look beautiful Kagome." her mom said with a cheerful smile that made her face glow. "So when is InuYasha supposed to get here to pick you up?"

As soon as she said that you could here someone knock on their front door. At the door was InuYasha. He was wearing black suit pants with a pink shirt and a blue tie with orange, light blue and pink stripes running down it. He also had a pair of nice black dress shoes on. He looked so handsome in that outfit. "Ready to go to the prom, Kagome?" he asked her.

They got into his Infiniti and went to the prom.

They got to the prom and went onto the dance floor waiting for the next song to start.

They started dancing to Taylor Swift's "Love Story". They started dancing and Kagome laid her head on his chest. He set his head on her head and they just swayed to the music.

After a couple of songs, InuYasha leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Kagome, I have a surprise for you. You'll have never figure out what it is."

She followed him out of the gym and to his car. She got into his car and put on her seat belt. InuYasha put on his seat belt and said, "You'll like the surprise I have for you."

With that said, he turned on the car and went to his favorite romantic resturant. He stopped at the stoplight and put on his signals. "Close your eyes Kagome until Isay to open them." He pulled into Olive Garden's parking lot and parked his car. He got out uf his car and went over to Kagome's door and opened it up for her. "You can get out of the car but do not open your eyes just yet. We haven't gotten to it yet." He took her hand in his and led her to the door. He stopped right at the door and said, "You may open your eyes now Kagome."

She opened up her eyes and just gasped at where she was. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just stared at it and then hugged InuYasha was tight as she could. "Thank you so much InuYasha. How did you know that this was my favorite restraunt in town?" she asked while walking into Olive Garden holding InuYasha's arm. "I have my sources. They are quite reliable sources to be exact. You will never guess who I asked."

The hostess took them to a table that was lit with candles and they sat down. The waiter came and took their drink orders. "We will both have White Zinfandel wine." The Waiter went and got their wine. "Let me guess. You asked my mom didn't you?" "You got me. Yes, I asked your mother what your favorite restraunt was."

The waiter came out with their wine glasses and poured their wine. Then the waiter took their food orders. They both ordered Zuppa Toscana.

**Couple of Hours Later: **

Kagome got into his car and drove to his house. He got out of his car and opened her door for her. He then showed her around the house. The last room he showed her was his room.

She walked into his room and stood in aww about how big his room was. The next thing she knew was InuYasha closing his door and pinning her against the wall kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

She was so shocked that she did not know what to do. She just accepted what was going on and kissed him back with about the same amount of passion. She was so absorbed in kissing him that she did not realize him pick her up and carry her over to his bed. The next thing you know, she was mating with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End of Chapter

Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I want to know if you liked it or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: One Month Later

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon in the air. She jumped out of bed and rushes to the bathroom to go and throw up.

It had been two months since the prom. _What is wrong with me? _

A couple of minutes later she said, "MOM! I am going to the store to get something right quick!" "Okay sweetie, just be back in time for dinner."

She got into her Honda Accord Coupe and drove to Kerr Drug. As soon as she got there she went straight for the pregnancy tests. She got the one she wanted and took it up to the counter to check out. She took it and got into her car and went home.

After getting home, shewent straight for the bathroom with the bag in her hand.

She did what the box said and waited for the results. If it was positive it would be pink, but if it was negativ then it would be green.

After five minutes it beeped and she looked at it. To her dismay it was pink. SHE WAS PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!

She began to cry and looked to see what time it was. _This can't be happening to me! Not now! I didn't want to get pregnant now!_

She pulled her pants on and threw the preg. test away. She walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to tell her mom the news.

She walked into the kitchen and said, "Mom, can I talk to you right quick?" "Sure Honey, what is it you want to tell me?"

Mrs. Higurashi sat down and waited for her daughter to speak.

Kagome looked up at her mom and said, "Mom, I'm pregnant." She bowed her head and broke down into tears.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up from her chair and went around the table to comfort her daughter. She put her arms around her daughter's shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug. "It's okay sweety. Everything is going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: One Month Later

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon in the air. She jumped out of bed and rushes to the bathroom to go and throw up.

It had been two months since the prom. _What is wrong with me? _

A couple of minutes later she said, "MOM! I am going to the store to get something right quick!" "Okay sweetie, just be back in time for dinner."

She got into her Honda Accord Coupe and drove to Kerr Drug. As soon as she got there she went straight for the pregnancy tests. She got the one she wanted and took it up to the counter to check out. She took it and got into her car and went home.

After getting home, she went straight for the bathroom with the bag in her hand.

She did what the box said and waited for the results. If it was positive it would be pink, but if it was negative then it would be green.

After five minutes it beeped and she looked at it. To her dismay it was pink. SHE WAS PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!

She began to cry and looked to see what time it was. _This can't be happening to me! Not now! I didn't want to get pregnant now!_

She pulled her pants on and threw the pregnancy test away. She walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to tell her mom the news.

She walked into the kitchen and said, "Mom, can I talk to you right quick?" "Sure Honey, what is it you want to tell me?"

Mrs. Higurashi sat down and waited for her daughter to speak.

Kagome looked up at her mom and said, "Mom, I'm pregnant." She bowed her head and broke down into tears.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up from her chair and went around the table to comfort her daughter. She put her arms around her daughter's shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug. "It's okay sweetie. Everything is going to be all right.


End file.
